Sakura's Epiloge
by catzyFA
Summary: Because everyone deserves an ending. Even if it isn't the one we want.


**Hi guys ok so this is my first ever fanficion and I know its really weird. Its supposed to be read in a poem like form and it's though Sakura's POV. WARNING - Its not happy or fluffy and even though I LOVE fluff (teehee) this is certainly not the story to get it from.**

**Please leave me your reviews about what you think; if you liked it , hated it, ect. I don't want massive flames but helpful suggestions are always appreciated. I have a new story I am actually working on right now that I think I might actually publish but till then please enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer : (bc I have always wanted to do one) – the characters in this piece of writing are not mine and are simply borrowed for my amusement and to torture as I see fit :)**

**AAA- means break **

She wondered once, why she ever thought things would have gone back to normal.

A silly fantasy of a naïve girl she had promised to leave behind when they left her.

She guessed, that maybe some parts of yourself you can never truly get rid of

No matter how hard you try.

(AAA)

There was be no happy ending for the girl torn between two hearts.

One so willing to except her faults

her immature ways

even her love for another man.

But she had been blind.

The other dead. He had been dead since the day he left her on that bench, the whispered

"thank you"

an all too clear goodbye.

The Sasuke she had known would never come back. She had just been to deaf to hear it.

(AAA)

She had been selfish.

Asking Naruto to bring him home.

Why? What did she so desperately want back? A boy who scorned her affections and put his selfish needs before an entire population of

men.

women.

children that needed protection?

Is that what she so eagerly wanted back at her side?

And Naruto, the boy who always loved her. But love can't wait forever, and he moved on.

A happy life with a women that would love him back just as much as he had once loved her.

(AAA)

Because every thing must end.

Sasuke was dead, not that he hadn't been before.

He had been protecting Naruto from Madara.

He had been trying to protect his best friend from the only "family" he had left in the world.

The irony was not lost on her.

(AAA)

Naruto blamed himself often, finding comfort in drinks on lonely nights at his desk when he couldn't bare to be around anyone else,

much like her old sensei.

Fitting he was now donning the same robes. Perhaps a new Hokage tradition.

(AAA)

She worked at the hospital when she wasn't on missions.

Robotic in her movements , helping were she could, moving on when she couldn't.

She had accepted the fact she would never not feel that stab in her heart from the pain of a broken fantasy. Her childish, naive dream crumpled beneath the well worn shoes of her loyalty to her village.

(AAA)

Team seven would never be as it once was.

Perhaps, not because Sasuke was decaying in the ground somewhere on the Uchia Compound were he had been buried,

and not because Naruto hadn't tried either, though his efforts became fewer and farther between when he noticed nothing he said or did would bring back the Sakura he once new.

It was too painful to keep looking at something slowly dying before him.

(AAA)

The "dream" was dead because people grow up.

What had she wanted when she was younger? For Naruto and saskue and her to be

_best friends_?

That's not how the shinobi world functioned. She had known better when she had signed for the academy when she was 6.

People died in her line of work.

And people moved on.

What had she yearned for? To marry Sasuke but also have Naruto, at her beck and call , because the dream wasn't right if Naruto didn't love her either .

Selfish,

stupid,

dreams.

(AAA)

Dreams she let die in her heart the same way you let the wood in the fireplace burn out.

At first a bright warm glowing heat ,which slowly after being exposed to the cold wind, burns away to a dull lifeless ash.

She was so tired of this _shit _.

she was so tired of having her heart torn apart

piece by piece

as everyone else reminded her who she had once been.

She was one wrong move away from being that annoying, useless girl of team seven again.

So she went on.

Cold.

Empty.

Bitter.

Alone.

She did her job as a konichi should.

(AAA)

Her friends and village watched the lifeless girl before them, once so full of energy and hope,and wondered how long it would take for Sakura Haruno to break.

**Ok! I know that was kinda of depressing and yea...well, what did you think? should I write more? Should i publish the new story? you tell me. PLEASE review!**


End file.
